Sisterly Love
by Princess567
Summary: Me and my sister are a lot closer than most.
1. Drunken Girls

The night was cold and windy. I was getting back home from a party, because I had been the one that hadn't got drunk. My sister was in the back seat, wondering where her toe was, Ino was in the passenger seat, pretending she was a fish, and Tenten sat beside my sister in the back, opening and closing the window and singing 'Old McDonald Had A Farm' very loudly. Me, I had ear plugs in and was focused on the road.

"Where we going, babe?"

I froze and took out my earplugs. This was one of the many odd remarks that were recieved in the long car ride. "We are going home, Ino. I am not your girlfriend either."

"Sure ya are. Ha, look, I can touch my toe to my nose!"

"That's nice Ino."

"Sissy! I need a goodnight story!" My sister screamed.

I sighed and soon I heard snoring from the back.

"Look! Your sissy is drooling on Tenny-Ten-Ten!! Ha ha ha..."

"Okay, Ino, you're home. Here comes your mom."

"Ma-ma?" Ino smiled and jumped out of the car, then stumbled over to her mother.

"Thanks Sakura."

"No problem, Ms. Yamanaka. Tenten, get up, your house is next to Ino's."

Tenten lazily got out of the car and I got out too, then I helped her to her house. Her father took her and smiled at me. I nodded and returned to my car where I saw a very disturbing sight.

My older sister was having sex with herself.

"Suki! Stop that! Get out of my seat! EW!" I cried and carefully sat down. I shook away the thought that maybe it turned me on a bit.

"Well no one else is here! Who was I supposed to do it with?" She climbed into her seat and buckled up.

"No one! You weren't SUPPOSED to do it at all!" I drove down the street a little more, pulled into my driveway, and then got out.

Soon the car was empty and locked and I was in my bedroom with the door closed. Suki was trying to come in.

"What do you want Suki?!"I yelled, throwing down my book.

"Let me in sissy." I sighed and got up. I knew I would regret opening that door. Suki ran in and jumped on my bed.

"Suki just lay down and sleep. Leave me alone."

"I'm not ready to yet. I haven't got what I wanted."

"Fine, you want a bedtime story? You'll get one."

"No, not that, Sakura."I realized she wasn't drunk anymore.

"Um.."

"Lay down. Or I'll tell mom about the china set you broke."

I quickly got on the bed to lay down. She pulled out a kunai.

"Don't kill me Suki!"

"I'm not going to." She smirked and cut off my top. My eyes grew wide when I had an idea of what she wanted. I was left in my bra and she was looking at my breasts. They had gotten much bigger since I was 12, and she noticed that too. My bra was taken off with her teeth.

"Don't Suki, I don't want this. I don't-" I stopped and breathed in when she leaned down and bit my breast.

To be continued..


	2. Suki and the Bedroom

She knew I hated what she was doing, which might have been why she continued. "Suki get off. I don't care if you tell Mom! Please, please, get off..."I began sobbing. Maybe I had been turned on a bit for a few moments, but not anymore. I didn't want this, and she knew it. I was afraid, and it just felt wrong.

"Oh Sakura, you're so cute when you beg." She took her mouth off and smirked at me. "Bet you Sasuke would love watching this."I thought on it for a while. If he did, would he like me? I shook it off and shook my head.

"No, Suki, he wouldn't. Just get off." I cried, pushing her away.

"Not until I get what I want." She replied, taking my nipple in her fingers and twirling it around. I sealed my lips, not letting out my moan of pleasure or pain, which I wasn't sure. She couldn't think I enjoyed it. She bent down and stuck my breast inside her mouth. It was warm and wet, and I closed my eyes tight. She massaged the other one with her left hand, then pinched it really hard.

"Owww.."I whispered, arching my back. I saw her mouth curve into a smile as my breast pushed farther into her mouth. Her tounge flicked it a couple times, then circled it. She then nipped at it. Her mouth came off and then she took it in her hand and squeezed it."Suki..Please..Don't.."I begged, pushing her face away.

"Sakura, look at yourself. If you didn't want this, you would've left a long time ago. I know you are holding in a moan. Let it out. It's just you, me, and the darkness. It will be our secret."She scooted to the edge of the bed.

"Suki, I would have left, but you won't let me." I explained unhappily.

"Fine. Leave me. You've never liked me, why would you like me now? No one has ever loved me. You've always been Mom and Dad's favorite, and that won't change." She stared at me as I put my bra and shirt on. I got up and was walking toward the door when I stopped. I felt sad eyes boring into my back. I blinked, and without turning back or saying another word, I left and closed the door behind me. I felt her watching me as I made my way down the hallway, down the steps, into the kitchen. Somewhere, deep inside me, I felt a little pity for Suki. She had spoke the truth. But I couldn't pleasure her by giving up my virginity.


	3. The Knock Out

I was warming up some hot choclate when I heard footsteps on the steep staircase. I knew Suki would be coming down soon, so I already had her's ready, warm and waiting for her on the table. We were all out of mini marshmellows so I left them out. She looked at me and looked at the choclate. She sat down and sipped it.

"Hello." I said. "I'm sorry, Suki, but-"

"I know, you don't want that." She put up her hand without looking at me. "It's okay. You will come around."

"No, Suki, I don't think I will." I took out my choclate and stood drinking it.

"I know you will. You'll come around, or I'll do what I have to do." She put her cup down and looked at me.

"What do you mean? I am not giving up my virginity for you. Ever. So forget it." I said quietly. Rain had begun to patter at the window.

"Yes you will, Sakura." She stood and walked over. Her arms were on both sides of me, and I was trapped against the cabinet.

"Get off Suki."I said, being firm and forceful, although I felt weak. She, of course, disagreed and stood there.

"Don't hold back Sakura." She leaned her face closer, and I could feel her warm breath on my mouth.

"I'm not h-holding back." I whispered gently.

"Why are you stuttering?" She moved her lips so they were less than a centimeter from mine.

"I..I don't kn-know.." I was looking straight in her eyes as I barely whispered my response. That was the last thing I murmured before she slammed her lips on mine. I pushed back far so that I was lying on the cabinet but she followed. I bit her lip as hard as I could just as her rough, wet, and warm tounge asked for entrance. She pulled away and put her hand to her mouth.

"OW!" She yelled, staring at me in disbelief.

"That's how I feel when you play with my tit!" I stated unhappily.

"Fine. It just had to come to this. I didn't want it to, but I guess it has to." She frowned and punched me onto the floor, knocking me unconcious.

**Suki's POV~**

I had to do it. I just had to. I needed love. So I punched her as hard as I could and she fell to the ground, knocked out, like I had planned. I carried her up the stairs to her bedroom and laid her down. I got out some hand-cuffs I had bought for fun when I was younger from my room and attached Sakura to the poles of her bed. I took out my kunai and carefully cut of her top and pants, leaving her undergarments for me.

I again took off her bra with my teeth, then slid my tounge down her cleavage. Then I took the breasts in my hands and massaged them as my tounge was still tickling her cleavage. When I'd had my taste of that, I grabbed her left breast and stuffed it all in my mouth. I nibbled on her nipple, the twirled my tounge around it. I sucked and sucked until it turned red, then got to work on the other. It was so soft, I couldn't help from wanting to eat it. I squeezed it, then bit all up and down it until it was covered in teeth marks. I took it out of my mouth, then licked up and down both breasts again before moving down to her stomach.

My tounge twirled around her navel, then licked the inside. I nibbled the soft skin around it, then continued down. I got to her inner theigh and rubbed it lovingly, then stuck my head down there and licked up and down hungrily. I was wondering how much longer she would be asleep. I'd have to work fast.

**To be continued...**


	4. The Real Thing

Suki's POV~

It was salty with sweat, but I lapped it all up because it had the taste of Sakura on it. She would wake up any moment now so I cut to the chase and ripped off her panties with my hand. They were wet which made them hard to remove but I didn't care. I ran my fingers over the hair on her vagina. It was so smooth and soft it was like she had washed it just for me. My fingers played with the lips for a few moments before sticking a finger inside and wiggling it around. It felt so good to have her pussy inclosing around my finger. I stuck in another, then another, and wiggled around. I pulled them out and licked them clean. I put two back in and began thrusting in and out.

"Damn, you're tight." I mumbled. It just made it more enjoyable for it to be happening though.

Sakura's POV~

I woke up to the feeling of something thrusting out of my vagina. I remember Suki knocking me out, but-Wait, what? What is down there that shouldn't be? I barely opened my eyelids and looked down. There was Suki, watching her fingers. It was when I wanted to move I realized I was handcuffed to the bed. She had planned perfectly. Even if I were to show I was awake, she would not worry at all. I wanted to moan, to scream her name, but I couldn't because she might stop-WHAT?!? I couldn't even hear myself think! Why would I like this? But for some reason, it felt great, and her fingers tickled my insides just as I always imagined Sasuke would with his penis, although his would be a lot bigger. I thought about moaning out, to let her know I was enjoying it, but before I could regect that idea...

"Oooohhh....Suukkiiiiii..."I moaned, bucking my hips. She looked up and smiled. I yelled at myself in my head.

"Like it, Sakura?" She asked happily.

"Yes...F-faster, Suki..." I replied, and she went faster. "Release me, and I'll pleasure you as you do me." I smirked and I smacked myself mentally. What was I doing? If I did this, she's assume I loved her, and bye bye future with Sasuke!

"Hold on, let me finish." She smirked and took out her finger. She licked at the hair, then stuck her tounge inside of me and wiggled. I bucked harder and she pushed my hips down with her hands.

"I'm...I'm gonna...I...Unhook me now, Suki. Now."I odered, and she did as she was told. I buckled her to the post quickly, then tore off her clothes, leaving her in only a bra and her panties. I danced above her on my bed as I stood and shook my pussy up and down as she watched with lust-filled eyes. I finally crouched down next to her stomach and came all over her. The liquid was wet and sticky, and I took a taste. "Wow, I taste great." I held a finger to Suki's mouth and she licked it.

"Yum." She smiled and waited for me to do something. I had never done this before, but I was determined to do it right.

**To be Continued...**


End file.
